Unshed Tears
by Flaming Black Skull
Summary: "I'm leaving." She sighed, taking her crimson bandanna off of her caramel colored tresses. Her words literally ate away at my insides, like a crow pecking at carrion.  WARNING: Rated for Language.


_A/N: I've been writing too much fluff. My other ongoing fic, The Dreamer, is still being worked on... I need to do this. I'm more of an angst writer, to be honest..._

_

* * *

_

The wind was soft, the sunshine flowed through the trees. All was at peace, but I felt a storm on the horizon. Something was not quite right. It was literally eating away at my insides, like a crow pecking at carrion. The danger of letting my heart open up to someone was stifling me. I was so afraid of it being torn, but I would never admit that to anyone. Especially her. Especially because she didn't know she held said heart. Her name was Chelsea.

My greatest fears had been realised.

* * *

"...I'm leaving." She said, taking her bandanna off of her caramel tresses. She bit her lip and looked at me with question in her eyes. I tried to hide my suprise and stared back.

"Why?"

"...I have my reasons. Partly because what I though I could find here, I didn't. What I was looking for was a fresh start, get away from it all. Try new things. And if I liked it, I would stay. But this life's not for me. I'm happy I could help the island, but..."

"If you're looking for remote, move to a village in Alaska." I muttered, fingering the brim of my hat. I did that when I was nervous.

"I'm not looking for remote, really. I like to move about, meet new people. This place is getting old. I wanna try new things. I've done the nature thing, I might want to try another occupation. Like working at a turtle hatchery or something obscure like that." I tried to think of something else to say that might make her stay.

"...What are you going to do about the farm? You can't just _abandon_ it. You're important to the town."

"...Mark is taking over." She shrugged.

"Mark? _That_ fruitcake?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, the only other person I would hand the metaphoric and literal reins to would be you, but you have your job. And Mark was extremely happy to take my position. I don't see what's the matter with it."

"..." I sighed and stared off into the ocean.

"Don't give me that look. I hate that brooding look. Why are you so angry?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I probably won't ever see you again, do you know that? My life revolves around this island and being in the city." '_And my life revolves around you.' _

"Listen. We could write to each other. You're one of the first few friends I've managed to keep. I don't normally allow myself to get so close to people."

"So why was I different?" But what I really wanted to say, 'why was I one of the people you did, why did _I_ have to be punished?'

"I don't know, you're so strange compared to the rest of them here. There's something to you."

"Are you saying the people here are shallow?"

"No, just homely. You're pissed. I get it. I know. But it's my choice.I've made my decision, and it's final."

"Is there anything that could change your mind?"

"I severely doubt it." She grimaced and hugged her knees to her chest. I began to think long and hard, weighing the options now placed in front of me.

I could tell her my feelings for her, or I could let her go and always wonder what could have happened. The worst she could do was reject me and tell me off. That wasn't so bad. For a normal person.

But I wasn't normal.

My heart would be broken. It would smash into a million see, I looked at life this way: The glass is neither half full nor half empty. Because I had smashed the glass onto the floor. It was just _empty._ Without Chelsea, what would I have to look forward to on Wednesday and Thursdays? I barely got through the week as it was, the only thing keeping me going was the fact that I could see her again. I had nothing, my future held nothing, and that was it. I would live a life full of absolute starkness without her.

"I _am_ pissed." I sighed angrily through my nose.

"I know."

"...Chelsea, I have to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, I'm not staying because of it."

"No, listen, hear me out, okay?" I could tell this was a terrible idea, but I'd rather die alone and knowing I tried my best to save my pathetic existence then die never knowing if I could have had her.

"Fine, what is it?" She turned towards me.

"...I have feelings for you." I muttered, staring into her eyes. I tried to gauge her reactions, but she remained stone-faced.

"..."

"Well? What do you have to say about that?"

"You're just saying that to keep me here." Her eyes remained locked with mine.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." I grabbed her shoulders.

"No, really."

"Yeah, you are."

"Godammit, Chelsea! I love you, okay?" I growled, and her eyes widened. I mustered up all the courage I had in me and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Please don't." She turned away, squirming in my grasp.

"And why the hell not?

_**"...I don't love you."**_

The whole world seemed to shift out of balance.I let go of her and clenched my jaw. I could feel tears start to collect in my eyes, but I held them in. I don't cry, I don't let anyone _see_ me cry, I refused to do so. _Vaughn does not get hurt because Vaughn doesn't let himself get hurt._ I was a man, and men do not cry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her soft voice grated on my ear drums.

"Fuck off." I spat, standing from our 'special' chatting space, which was located in front of a huge boulder near the cliffside and sat in front of the ocean like a giant grey turtle in its shell. I heard the sand shift and her muffled footsteps behind me.

"Vaughn, I-"

"I said _.Chelsea_. I don't want to talk to you ever again." I seethed. She got the hint and watched me go.

I couldn't stand being alive. I just wanted to tear out of my skin and drown in acid. My heart ached so bad, and I had to stop shuddering from resisting the urge to cry. Nothing was right anymore. I could bear this sorrow. It was too much. I bore my heart to her, and she rejected it. Hell, she fucking _stomped_ on it. Where did she get off saying she was sorry? I knew this would happen. I never trusted anybody more than her, never let myself get close to someone before her. What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

There was a crowd of people wishing her well and goodbye, today. I stood far away from them, making it obvious I did not share their feelings. I half hoped the boat would capsize and she would drown. Or get eaten by sharks. Or something horrible. She stared at me as the boat started to heave off, the waves carrying them farther away with each second. That was the last I saw from her.

Months passed. One day, I got a letter from Australia. It was from Chelsea. I thought about just throwing it away, but old feelings crept up inside of me. I decided I might as well read it, if not just for a quick scoff and toss. It was just a short little message scrawled neatly on a piece of notebook paper. It smelled like her perfume.

_Dear Vaughn,_

_I know you're probably going to just throw this away. I wish this isn't a waste of time on either of our parts. I hope you read my words. __I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to just be as blatant as possible. I was scared of ruining your life. I like to move, and you don't. You want to settle. I want to see the world and try knew things. You want to own a ranch. I would never want to be dissatisifed with my life. It wouldn't be _you_ I would be dissatisfied with, but I'd feel restless. You can't write me back, because by the time you get this I'll probably have moved again. Please understand._

_**Because I love you too.**_

_ -Chelsea _


End file.
